Right Here With You
by alwaysLOST12
Summary: Post-rescue. My take on Jack and Kate's relationship after being rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've had this story running in my head for a few years now and recently began to write it out. I always wish we had gotten more pieces of Jack and Kate's relationship right after being rescued. This story is my version of what happens from the time they get back up until SNBH. However, I have taken creative liberty and changed some of the circumstances around Kate's criminal charges. I don't know much about the legal system, so it may not even be possible, but in my mind it works. I am hesitant to even put this out there. I fell in love with Jack and Kate almost immediately and I always have stories about them roaming through my head. I am not a writer and do not claim to be, this is new territory for me- so please be gentle. **

Kate let the steady stream of hot water rush over her as she reflected over the past few days. They had been rescued and were now being kept at a hotel in Indonesia while Oceanic devised a plan to release the news of their rescue to the public. They had been brought into a room with Oceanic representatives and attorneys to give their account of what happened. Luckily, Jack had done most of the talking. So far, it didn't seem as they noticed anything amiss with their story. But then again, why would they? The lie they were telling was so much more believable than the truth.

Afterward, Kate had been shuffled in with a different attorney. He had a stern look about him and she felt the panic bubble up almost instantly. He explained to her that since everyone on board was declared dead, the case against her had been closed months ago. He then told her that Diane, her mother, had begged them not to reopen the case as she no longer wanted to press charges and would not take the stand against her. He explained that since she didn't want to press charges, that there was no point in going through the red tape of reopening it. Kate was dumbfounded. She swallowed hard, unable to form any words or questions. She was free. He gave her his business card and told her to contact him if she had any further questions. He advised her to keep her head down and stay out of trouble. After he left the room, she broke down in tears. Maybe now she could move on and leave her past behind once and for all.

She shut the water off and sighed thinking back. The weight of the past few days laid heavy. She kept going being elated over her freedom, then grieving those on the island that got left behind. They had lost Jin, Claire, Juliet, and…Sawyer. She had known for a while now that the physical passion she shared with Sawyer was just that. But she still cared for him, and it made her sad to think she may never see him again.

Were they all dead? Did they just disappear like the island had?

And then there was Aaron. What was she going to do with a baby? Maybe she didn't think it all the way through, but how else were they going to explain him? And she couldn't hand him over to be adopted. She felt too connected to him and Claire to do that. All the questions she had only seemed to raise more questions.

Her mind then drifted to Jack, as it often did. She knew how much pressure he was putting himself through over the 'lie' they had to tell Oceanic and make the rest of the world believe. It wasn't in his nature to be anything but forthright, so this had to be hard for him. She wondered what, if anything, would happen between them now that they were free from the clutches of the island. Was there a place for her anywhere in his life? Or would she soon just become a fixture in his memory?

* * *

Jack wandered down the corridor to Kate and Aaron's room. He was exhausted from all of the questions he had to answer to help the representatives of Oceanic formulate a publicity plan. His mind was spinning between lies and reality and all he wanted was to see her. Kate. She was the only person that could make everything clouding his mind disappear. They were going home tomorrow and things still felt so unresolved between them. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since that night on Penny's boat. The way she looked at him when she said _"I have always been with you"_ had been burning over and over his mind. He heard from Hurley that she was free from any charges, but he didn't know any details. The details didn't matter to him. Her past didn't matter. The thought that he had a shot at a future with her was what mattered. Did she even want that though?

He knocked lightly on her door, not wanting to wake Aaron if he was asleep.

After a minute he was about to turn and leave, but he heard the door open. She had on a short, white terrycloth robe contrasting against her long, dark, wavy hair. He immediately felt his body temperature rise a few degrees, amazed that she always had that effect on him.

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was finishing drying my hair. I hope you haven't been there long."

"No, no don't worry about it." He whispered in a hushed voice as he looked past her "Is Aaron sleeping? I didn't want to wake him."

"Oh no, Aaron is with Sun. She offered to keep him for the night so I could get some rest. She said he helps keep her mind off of…"

She immediately regretted mentioning Jin after seeing the guilt enter Jack's eyes.

"Come in" she motioned to the small table in her room.

As he brushed past her, Kate couldn't help but notice his freshly shaven face and the way his clean, gray t-shirt and black sweat pants clung to him just right.

They both took a seat in one of the chairs as she looked at him expectantly. "I just wanted to come see how you were doing with everything. I haven't really gotten a chance to see you these past few days. I heard you are off the hook, so to speak." He couldn't help but grin as he said it.

"Yeah" she replied looking down, not sharing his enthusiasm. He reached for her hand across the table. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just, everything is happening so fast. I never actually let myself think that I may have a future, and now that I do, it kind of scares me, you know? How do you just start over? Not to mention that I now have Aaron. I don't know what I'm doing with a baby, Jack. What if I can't handle it?"

He squeezed her hand in understanding as she continued, "I used to talk to Claire a lot. She told me once that she dreamed Aaron would grow up in L.A. That's why she was going there for his adoption. In a way, I kind of feel like I owe it to her to fulfill that. I've never even been to L.A., I'm not exactly a 'city girl' you know? But, there really isn't anything for me to go home to in Iowa."

He nodded in understanding, "Kate, I know this is all happening so fast, but you know I'm going to be there for you, right? Whatever you need. LA isn't all that bad you know?" He grinned when she scrunched up her nose.

"I appreciate that, Jack. I really do. I just…you don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel obligated."

With that, he dropped her hand like it burned him. "Is that what you think, Kate?" He spat out, "That I feel _obligated_?" Didn't she know how he felt about her?

She winced at her own words. Why was she pushing him away? He deserved better than that. She looked back up at him, "You're right. I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help. I just know you have a career waiting for you, friends, a life. I just don't want to get in the way, that's all."

He let out a rueful laugh, "Kate, my life before the crash wasn't all that great. All I'm saying is that you don't have to do this alone. I _want _to be there for you and Aaron." With that, he pushed away from the table like he was about to leave.

She didn't want to end on a bad note, so with a jolt of confidence she grabbed his forearm. "Wait."

He turned around, confused, and looked at her expectantly. She began talking fast knowing if she didn't get it out then, she never would "Jack. I don't know what will happen tomorrow or the next day. I don't know what will happen with us, with this…thing between us" she gestured between the two of them, "but I know I can't let you walk out of here without telling you something I should have weeks ago." She paused as her heart beat wildly, trying to muster up the courage to say what she wanted to say to him that day in the jungle that they were hiking to the radio tower. "I love you too, Jack."

**Let me know if this is worth continuing. I already have the next few chapters laid out, but I won't keep going if it isn't worth it. It will likely change to a M rating as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

He stood frozen in his spot, a lump forming in his throat. _She loved him too? _Did he hear that right? There were times when he was so sure she did, but then again, she was so unpredictable and hard to read -so wild in her nature, but that was one of the things he loved about her. When he had told her he loved her that day in the jungle, he did so because she asked him a question and it was the honest answer. He had dropped a bomb on her and he knew it, but he never regretted it. She needed to know. He hadn't expected a response from her then and he was beyond surprised to get one now.

He looked down at her flushed face and searched the depth of her bright green eyes for affirmation. _She meant it_. He brought his hands to cup the sides of her face as she reached up and wrapped hers around his forearms. He slowly ran his thumb from her cheek to just under her chin before bending down and covering her mouth with his. He remembered all too well the way her lips felt against his that day in the jungle, as he had played it over and over in his mind. But here, now, he wasn't going to let this moment pass him by. He was going to kiss her like he wanted too ever since she ran away from him. Their lips and tongues melted together and moved in a slow, torturous rhythm, each of them pouring all of their pent up feelings in it. Neither of them willing to break away.

He moved his hand to cradle the back of her head and sucked in a breath when he felt her hands snake up the back of his shirt to roam over his bare skin. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he knew he was almost too far gone to stop now. He considered himself a patient man, but this just felt too right, and he had wanted this for too long.

The kiss grew more forceful and urgent, before she pulled away. "Jack?" She whispered breathily. He looked in to her eyes, questioning, pleading, praying she wasn't about to ask him to leave. "Make love to me" she said softly, before reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head.

He looked down into her eyes searching for any doubt on her part, but all he found staring back at him was love and want. He didn't need any more encouragement than that. His fingers reached down to find the tie on her robe. He pulled the knot out, then slowly slid it down her shoulders to reveal her in nothing but her underwear. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Kate thought she was going to melt under the gaze of his hot stare, his eyes wild and dark. He brought his hands up to her neck and slowly moved them down to cover her breasts before bending his head down and taking them in his mouth. She moaned, letting her head fall back in pleasure and rest on the wall behind her while he nipped and licked, taking her nipples into his mouth. Jack then moved to kiss her neck while his hands found their way down the sides of her waist, over her hips and reached around to cup her behind. Before she knew it, he had lifted her up, so she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down gracefully before stretching his body on top of hers. He kissed her again, more hungrily this time. She could feel his desire pressed against her so she arched her hips up into him only to hear him let out a low groan into her mouth. She wrapped her toes around the waist of his pants and boxers and dragged them down his legs. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to taste her neck, breasts and stomach until he reached her clothed center. She felt his hot breath on her as his fingers wrapped around the sides of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs. Then, without a warning, she felt his mouth on her. _There._ She gasped in pleasure, which only egged him on. His boldness, surprising even himself. She felt her climax building as he continued to work her over with his mouth. _He definitely knows what he is doing_, she thought. Suddenly she bucked her hips up and moaned as her fingers grabbed at the short hairs on his head, needing something to grab on to. He slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth letting her come down from her high. She swore she caught a hint of a smirk on his face from what he had just done to her.

He hissed as he felt her small hand wrap around him and begin to stroke him. She nudged him over to his back so she was straddling him. Seeing her perched on top of him like this, he knew he would die if he didn't have her soon. She bent down and kissed his neck, then moved down to his chest and stomach, running her hands and lips over his muscles there, entranced by his raw masculinity. He knew where she was headed, but he also knew that he wouldn't last. He was having a hard enough time maintaining control as it was. "Kate" he pleaded. "Please, I need to be inside you." She sat back up and gripped him again, but this time she guided him in before slowly, and agonizingly, lowering down until he was fully trapped inside her. They both let out a sharp breath at the contact. Never in her life, she was certain, had anything felt so right. She leaned over to cup his face and kiss him as she began moving her hips up and down slowly. The sensation was almost too much for Jack. He knew he could easily lose control and let her swallow him up. He groaned into her mouth, "God Kate, you have no idea how bad I want you." Their tongues dueled as she continued to ride him. He watched her through his hazy eyes as she sat up and let her climax take over her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as her breaths came in shallow puffs. He was sure he had never seen anything more glorious in all his life. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her body. She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "Jack…"

"I know" he replied before flipping them over so he was on top of her. He began to move in and out, slowly at first. He wanted to memorize this, how he felt inside her in case it never happened again. But he knew now, as he always did really, that there was no way he could let this woman go. He wrapped one hand in her hair and used his other hand to reach up and lock his fingers around her other hand above her head. Encouraged by her moans, he drove himself in and out at a faster pace. He knew she was close and he wanted to go over the edge with her this time. He felt her muscles clench around him and suddenly, he was overtaken with pangs of pleasure as he came hard. He dropped his head down to nestle in between her neck and collarbone while he caught his breath. He felt her drawing circles over his shoulders with her hands. He lifted his head up and smiled at her before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

He rolled over to his back while she settled her head down on his chest, where it fit perfectly.

They continued to lay in each other's arms for awhile. Kate could hear Jack's heart thumping in his chest and she couldn't remember a time when she felt so safe and cared for. Not even with Kevin, he was a good man, but everything was a lie. But this-_ this was real_.

She knew that she wanted things to be different with Jack, she needed him to know everything about her past, even though he said he didn't care. She didn't want any secrets between them and she needed to get it out so she could focus on moving past it.

"His name was Wayne" she started. Jack broke out of his reverie, confused. "What?" Kate silenced him as she continued, "Wayne. He was my stepfather." She began to tell him about her past, about how horrible Wayne was to her mother, how she hated the way he looked at her, the plan that she had put into action that led to his death, the conversation she had earlier with the attorney. Jack sat in silence and just let her get it out. He had wondered many times before what she might have done, but he had resolved to the fact that whatever it was, she must have had a good reason. He knew from the second he met her, that Kate was a good person. She cared for others on the island selflessly. Yes, she could be hotheaded and impulsive, but she always meant well. He admired her strength, but hated what she had been through. When she was finished she looked into his eyes, and felt relieved when she didn't see the pity or judgement she feared she might. He didn't really know what to say, but he knew she didn't want to dwell on it either.

He looked down at his hand, which was covering her waist. She looked so tiny compared to him and he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her, not being able to protect her.

"Kate, why don't you and Aaron stay with me until you get everything sorted out?"

She sat up and started to object but he didn't let her.

"It won't be safe for you to go to a hotel, Kate. This news of us being found alive is going to be huge. At least the Oceanic reps think so anyway. If that's the case, then we are going to be hounded by reporters at every turn. If you go to a hotel, you will have no privacy. Please, I have plenty of room."

She knew he was probably right. If it weren't for having to protect Aaron now, she probably wouldn't even consider it, but she had to do what was best for him.

"Jack, how do you even know you have an apartment to go home to?"

He let out a laugh, "Trust me, Kate. If I know my mother, and I do, she hasn't done anything with my belongings yet."

She still looked unsure as she bit her bottom lip.

"Jack, if I agree to stay with you, it will only be temporary. If I'm going to do this- to stay in L.A. and raise Aaron, I have to find somewhere permanent. Secondly, this…." She motioned between their two bodies "can't happen while I'm staying with you." She continued, "What we just experienced was amazing, too amazing. And I can't have those kind of distractions while I'm trying to figure this whole 'having an infant' thing out. He needs my full attention right now and I need to figure out how to give it to him." He nodded in understanding and cupped her face in his hands. He knew, after what just happened between them that it would be hard, but she was worth it.

"Just make me a promise ok?" He asked her, his eyes round and hopeful.

She raised her eyebrows in question, not able to stop the grin from playing on her lips. She knew whatever it was, her answer would be _yes_.

"Promise me, that when you move into a place of your own, you will let me take you on a real date." She couldn't help but break out into that radiant smile that he loved to draw out of her.

"Deal." She leaned over and captured his lips into a long drawn out kiss while urging him to lay back down. He looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't worry, our 'arrangement' won't start until tomorrow, Jack." He flipped them over while taking her earlobe in between his teeth. "Thank, God," he said teasingly before devouring her again.

That night they slept peacefully, wrapped in the safety each other's arms. They knew tomorrow would be a long, emotional day, but for the first time in what felt like forever, neither of them felt alone.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Please review and let me know if I should continue... **


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Jack promised, his apartment was exactly as he had left it. Kate and Aaron took the guest room even though Jack insisted they take the master since it was bigger, but Kate wasn't budging. His colleagues at St. Sebastian's were shocked, but thrilled to have him back. The Oceanic reps were correct in saying they would be the target of reporters and paparazzi. Kate had never seen anything like it and was grateful that it seemed to be dying down somewhat. She was more than ready for her 15 minutes of fame to be up. Luckily, the media never really exposed her past or what she was accused of before the crash.

Aaron was proving to be a very happy, content baby and had really taken well to Kate, much to her pleasant surprise. Everyday, he tugged on her heart more and more. They had all received a huge settlement from Oceanic, which Kate knew would probably be enough for the rest of their life, but she knew she wanted to go back to school once Aaron got older. She wanted to feel useful, and find something she would enjoy doing.

Jack couldn't have been more helpful in those first few days back. He had helped her go car shopping and find all the gear that Aaron could possibly need. He had even set up a crib for him in the guest room. He offered to keep Aaron on his days off so Kate could go handle paperwork at the bank in order to get the ball rolling on finding a house.

True to his word though, he never tried anything physical with Kate. There were moments when things between them were so tense and awkward. Sometimes they would catch each other's eye and knew that each was thinking about _that night_. There were times when Kate could _feel_ his eyes on her and it was all she could do not to throw herself at him. But she knew this was best. Once she and Aaron settled into a place of their own, then maybe they could pursue a relationship. Sure, they had already said " I love you" and slept together, but she needed to see how things would go in the real world before she got in too deep.

* * *

Kate woke up feeling well rested and refreshed. She checked the clock and saw that it was 7:35, she looked over into the crib to find Aaron still sleeping peacefully. He was such a sweet baby, she thought. He was a great sleeper and rarely fussed. Maybe she was better at this 'nurturing' thing than she thought. She sat up and stretched, thinking about the day ahead of her. As it turned out, Hurley owned some real estate and said he had a house that she could go look at. He told her that he thought would be perfect for her and Aaron, it already came furnished so that would be one less thing she would have to worry about. She tied her hair in a messy knot and headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee before hopping in the shower. Jack usually left for work at 7am or earlier, so she didn't have to worry about an awkward 'Good Morning' conversation.

Jack finished securing his tie and put on his shoes before heading to the kitchen. He wondered if he would see Kate this morning. She was usually still asleep when he left, but he was getting a later start today. He never knew how much he would enjoy having her and Aaron in his apartment. He knew they wouldn't be there too much longer, but he was excited about the prospect of a future with her. He was apprehensive about getting in another relationship, but everything was different with Kate. She made him feel alive in a way that he had never known before, not even with Sarah. Although, he was having a hard time being near her and not being able to have her like he did two nights after they were rescued. There were times when he would catch himself staring at her for just a second too long, while flashes of them together filled his mind.

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Kate had her back to him, fidgeting with the coffee maker while muttering under her breath. She was wearing his old Red Sox sweatshirt which hung off of her shoulders just right and a small pair of black underwear. He took her in for a few seconds longer than he should have before slightly clearing his throat.

She immediately jumped, "Jesus, Jack!" clutching her chest, "What are you still doing here?"

His eyes tried to look anywhere but at her, and he was failing miserably. "Yeah, um, normally I'm gone by now, but I don't have a consult until 9:00."

She felt herself blush as she realized she didn't have anything but her underwear covering her lower half. Not that he hadn't seen her naked before… and why did he have to look so sexy in his suit and tie. _Damn him._

"Well, maybe you will have better luck with this thing than I am." She gestured to the coffee maker trying to sound casual.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's not the easiest gadget to operate." He walked over and began pushing buttons before it came whirring to life. She realized that she hadn't moved from the spot she was in, so she could feel his body briefly brush against hers.

"Big day, huh?" Jack said while leaning against the opposite counter trying to make small talk, even though his eyes briefly glanced over her smooth shoulder and collarbone peeking through the sweatshirt he had given her the first night in his apartment. He thanked a higher power that he hadn't thrown it away. He then skimmed over her silky, lean legs remembering what they felt like wrapped around his waist. He was sure he would probably need a cold shower once he got to work.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Hurley at 10:00 to look at the house." She replied, not noticing the way he was eyeing her. "I'm trying not to get my hopes up, it just has to feel right, you know?"

"Well, it's a safe neighborhood and it isn't far from here, so that's good" He said warmly. After a few seconds the coffee maker beeped indicating that it was done. Jack walked over to where Kate was still standing, facing him. He stopped right in front of her, so close that she could feel his slacks against the front of her bare legs. He reached his arm past her head and grabbed his travel coffee mug from the cupboard, but not before seeing the hungry look flash in her green eyes. He smirked, feeling relieved that he may have the same effect on her as she did him.

"And you know, the sooner you find a place, the sooner I can take you out on that date." He quickly poured his coffee and grabbed his keys heading for the door before giving her a chance to respond.

* * *

A week later, Jack pulled up in front of Kate's new house. She and Aaron were still at his place, but as soon as she finished getting Aaron's room ready, they would be moving in. She had fallen in love with the place immediately, and had taken Jack by later to see it. He had to admit that it was pretty perfect and it really seemed to fit her. It was a perfect size, and had a great back yard for Aaron to play. Hurley tried all but give it to her, but she insisted on paying what it was worth.

He was on his lunch break and decided he would stop by with lunch, figuring she hadn't stopped long enough to eat, and to see if she needed help with anything. He knocked on the front door for a few moments and when there was no indication of anyone coming to answer, he twisted the knob to find it unlocked. He set the food down on the kitchen counter and began searching for Kate. Her car was out front so he knew she was there.

He walked up the stairs toward the master bedroom and stopped as he passed what would be Aaron's room. She had her back to him and was standing on a ladder while trying to paint the top corner of the wall. He noticed she had earphones on, which explained why she didn't hear him knock. He took in her faded jeans, loose top and ponytail. She was concentrating so hard on getting the paint just right that she still hadn't noticed him in the doorway. Once she set the brush back down in the can, he snuck over behind her planning his surprise attack. She looked so cute and unsuspecting, that he just couldn't help himself. As she started backing down the ladder, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulled her from the ladder, and spun her around. She let out a surprised shriek, and when he sat her down, he was bowled over from laughter. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to catch her breath- he got her good. As she watched him throw his head back in laughter, she knew she could get used to drawing that side out of him.

"Payback is a bitch, you know." She said, giggling at his obvious amusement with himself. "Yeah, we'll see about that. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He said, smiling. "Where's Aaron?"

She gestured toward the master bedroom "He just went down for a nap. I had a few spots in here to finish up."

"Well, how about a lunch break? I picked us up some food from my favorite deli." She couldn't help but smile. "That sounds great. I'm pretty hungry actually."

She grabbed the baby monitor as they headed downstairs. "Want to go sit on the back porch? It's so nice out."

They stepped onto her covered back porch and sat on the wooden swing. He opened the brown bag, "Vegetarian panini and blueberry smoothie for you. I figured I would steer away from the banana mango."

She laughed, "Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it. So, what are you doing away from the hospital in the middle of the day?" She asked before taking a bite.

"I have a couple of hours before my next appointment, so I thought I would stop by and see if you needed any help."

"Well, I think I'm just about done actually. I think we will be ready to move in by tomorrow."

He eyed her carefully, "So, how are you feeling about all of this?"

She knew what he was talking about, the vastly different course her life had taken just in a month. She thought about it, "You know, I'm not as overwhelmed as I would have thought. I think Aaron does a good job of keeping me focused. Sometimes it feels strange, like I'm living someone else's life, but on the other hand I'm starting to believe I can really put the past few years of my life behind me."

They finished eating and Kate closed her eyes, enjoying the warm breeze. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this _relaxed_. She looked over at Jack and noticed how content he looked as well. "It feels so strange doesn't it?" She asked.

Jack broke out of his train of thought, "What?"

Kate let out a small laugh, "This. Us sitting here, like we don't have a care in the world. A month and a half ago, we were struggling to survive, and now we are eating sandwiches on my back porch." Her face dropped as she continued, "Sometimes my mind wanders to everyone we left behind, and how it isn't fair. I just don't get it, Jack. How did the island just disappear in front of our eyes?"

He nodded, knowing that no matter what, the island would always be with them, "I know, I can't wrap my mind around it either. Sometimes I think the guilt is going to consume me, but I can't control what happened, and I hate that. As hard as it is, we just have to try and move forward from it." He said, trying to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

They ate the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence. Jack asked her, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day"

"After Aaron wakes up, I think we are going to stop and get a few groceries before heading back to your place."

"So, I take it you are finding your way around ok?"

She nodded, "So far, yeah, although I haven't ventured far beyond your neighborhood or this one."

"And? Is L.A. at least a little better than you thought it would be?" He asked playfully.

She laughed, "Yeah, you were right it isn't all that bad. Although, I'm really not sure I fit the mold."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack. Look at me. I don't exactly blend in with the women here. I feel like they all look me up and down."

Jack sighed, _she didn't get it did she?_ "Kate, trust me. If they look you up and down, it is out of jealousy. I mean, look at you. They spend thousands of dollars trying to look good, yet you can roll out of bed as you are and easily be the most gorgeous woman anyone has ever laid eyes on."

Kate raised her eyebrows at his comment, she knew he must be attracted to her but he had never been vocal about it. "Gorgeous, huh?" She said poking him in the ribs.

He rolled his eyes and replied saracastically, "Yes, Kate. I think evidence would suggest that I find you somewhat attractive." He looked down at her blushing face and suddenly they both felt it again -that insane magnetic tension between that they tried so hard to supress. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Her gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips, then back up. He lowered his face down to hers and could almost feel her lips on his when suddenly his cell phone started going off. At that same moment, she heard Aaron crying over the monitor. They both jumped up simultaneously. She rushed back inside to get Aaron as Jack answered his phone. It was the hospital, he needed to get back to check on a patient. After he hung up, he sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Kate shakily made her way up the stairs to go get Aaron. She wanted to kiss Jack. She missed the warmth of his lips and arms. For a brief second, she had regretted making that stupid stipulation about not sleeping together while she stayed with him. She was glad she only had one torturous night left sleeping in the room next to his.

Jack watched her come down the stairs holding Aaron. Once she reached the bottom he reached over and rubbed his little head lovingly, which tugged at Kate's heart. "Sorry, that was the hospital. I need to get back sooner than I thought."

"No problem, I should probably head out soon too."

He gave her one last glance. "Well, I guess I will see you and this little guy later."

She let her eyes linger on his backside as he made his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 8:00 that evening when Jack made it back to his apartment. He found Kate in the kitchen wearing a casual cotton sundress, her hair halfway back, scrubbing a pot. Even doing something mundane, she managed to take his breath away. She looked up and smiled warmly at him, "Hey, I don't know if you've eaten or not, but I saved you a plate just in case." He had been pleasantly surprised a few days after they got back to learn that Kate enjoyed cooking, and was actually good at it. Even though he probably shouldn't have been that surprised, it really wasn't all that different than her scouring the trees on the island for fruit to feed everyone. Or helping Sun with the garden, for that matter. He learned very early on that taking care of others was just innate for her. He replied, "Yeah, it smells great in here. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

He set his keys down and looked around, "The peanut is asleep I take it?"

Kate smiled, "Yeah, he went down about 30 minutes ago."

He wondered if she realized how good she was with Aaron. No one from the outside would ever be able to tell she wasn't his real mother. Two months ago, he never would have pictured her in that role, but he had to admit it was very attractive on her. He briefly wondered if one day they would have a baby of their own. He shook his head, bewildered that the thought entered his mind so easily, "I think I'm going to hop in the shower real quick before I eat."

"Ok, I'll warm it up for you in just a few minutes." She continued washing out the pots and pans she had used. Her mind drifted to thoughts of him in the shower and how she wished she were in there with him. _"Dammit, Kate. Keep it together."_ She muttered to herself.

A few minutes later, Jack emerged from his room, his hair still damp. She could smell a hint of soap coming from him and it made her weak in the knees. He sat down on a barstool at the counter to eat and Kate began asking him about his day. She was always so curious about his cases and he found it cute and endearing that she was actually interested in his surgeries and patients.

When he was finished, she started clearing his plate. He stopped her "Here, let me. You cooked, so I think I can finish cleaning." He said with a wink.

"Seriously? You let us crash here for the past few weeks, so cleaning the kitchen is only fair." She grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink to start rinsing it.

She felt his body behind her and before she even had a chance to let it register, she felt him whisper in her ear "If I remember correctly, Kate, I think I sort of insisted you stay here, no?" He didn't know what encouraged him to hover behind her like this, but it was too late to backtrack now. Maybe he was fed up with having to tip toe around her, the sexual tension between them close to making him explode.

She could feel his breath on her neck. She immediately dropped the plate in the sink and shut the water off. She wanted to turn around, but she was sandwiched deliciously between the counter and the front of his body. She relaxed against him slightly, which gave him a little more confidence. He brushed her hair off her neck and ran his fingertips slowly down the side of her neck, starting right below her ear until he reached her shoulder. He pushed her the strap of her dress down out of his way and slowly started placing lingering kisses along the same path his hands had just traveled. She closed her eyes at the sensation while tilting her head to give him full access. _How did he have this power over her? _When he was finished, she slowly turned around to face him. The light in the kitchen was dim, but she could see how dark his eyes were and she knew hers mirrored the same look. She reached up to capture his lips with hers in a teasing kiss. She grabbed at the hair on the back of his head, ready to swallow him whole. He picked her up slightly to set her on the counter, making them more equal in height. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him as close to her as she could. He took advantage of the fact that she was wearing a dress and ran his palms up her thighs just before he got to her hips. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers teasing with the sides of his underwear. He moved his mouth down and started kissing her neck. He could feel her melting into him and he wanted more. She reached down to grab the hem of her dress and she jerked it over her head, tossing it to the side. She locked her eyes with his as she reached around to unhook her bra and drag it slowly down her arms. He felt his breath quicken at the sight of her, sitting on his counter half naked. Then he dipped his head down to take one of her firm nipples in his mouth. When he was finished teasing and licking it, he moved to the other one. At the same time, he reached down and slipped his hand down the front of her underwear. He swore he felt himself get harder just feeling how slick she already was. He wanted to bury himself inside her so bad, but he wanted just as badly to play with her body and drive her crazy. He continued to tease her with his fingers before slipping one inside slowly. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and back, knowing she was probably going to leave a mark, but she didn't care. Kate felt like her whole body was on fire as he pumped his fingers in and out of her with such skill, she thought it should be illegal. She felt her breathing become erratic and she knew she was close. He sped up his pace until he felt her quake around him, while biting his shoulder slightly to keep from moaning too loudly.

He felt her reach for the hem of his shirt and impatiently rip it over his head. He was so turned on by her eagerness, he fought between the urge to bury himself inside her right there, or to slow down and make it last longer. The latter won out, so he lifted her from the counter and went into his bedroom where he dropped her down on top of his bed. He stood back up and discarded his pants and boxers before settling back down over her. His face hovered right over hers as he slowly studied her, thinking he had never seen anything so angelic, yet seductive at the same time. She impatiently pulled his head down to hers and kissed him while driving her tongue into his mouth. Then without warning, he thrust himself into her in one swift movement. Kate grabbed a fistful of his sheets and muttered something unintelligible under her breath while arching up into him. "Jesus, Kate. You feel amazing," he whispered in a raspy voice. She ran her fingernails down his back down until she reached his firm bottom. She tightly squeezed him before whispering in his ear "Harder, Jack." So he gave in to her demand and knew he was close to spiraling out of control. He looked down at her face and he knew she was close too. He pumped into her twice more before she came. He knew all he had to do was thrust into her once more and he would be right there with her, but he wasn't ready for this to be over.

He rolled them over until they were both on their sides facing each other. He threw her leg up over his hip and he slowly glided in and out of her. Kate caressed his face and drew him into a long, slow drawn out kiss that matched the pace of his movements in her. She knew she could make love to him everyday for the rest of her life and never be able to get enough. She had never been with anyone who knew how to kiss her and touch her body the way he already did in such a short amount of time. She nudged him over to his back and sat up on him while slowly lowering onto him. He knew she was trying to drive him crazy as she slowly lifted herself up before taking him back in. He spread his large hands over her taut, smooth stomach and reached up to cup her breasts. He knew he could make love to her each and every day and never be able to quench his desire for her.

She threw her head back and started panting as she picked up her pace. He sat up with her in his lap and gripped her hips so he could get more leverage. He held her hips in place while he pumped into her. She let out a shriek as he felt her muscles contract around him. He grunted as he came hard and fast into her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while they both tried to catch their breath.

Once his heart rate returned to a normal level, he encouraged her to lay down beside him. She laid her head down between his shoulder and his chest as she drew lazy circles over his stomach. He kissed her on the head before moving her off of him. He got up and disappeared from his bedroom briefly. He returned with Aaron's monitor and set it down on the bedside table. He crawled back into bed and wrapped himself around her from behind. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Kate began to stir as the morning light crept in through the window near the bed. She blushed recalling the events from the night before. He had managed to draw out a side of her she didn't even know she had. They ended up making love two more times that night in between bouts of sleep.

She rolled over to her side to take in Jack's face as he was still in a deep sleep. He looked so content and calm, his brow not knit together in worry or concern as she had seen it so often. She enjoyed getting to know the much more relaxed version of Jack since they had been home. He still had his same serious demeanor that made him Jack, but he let himself smile and laugh so much more often. Of course, they had been fighting for survival on that crazy island, and Jack carried the burden of trying to make everyone feel safe.

She traced her finger over the scar on his side and shook remembering how terrified she was seeing him lie there, desperate, and in pain. Waiting outside his tent was the longest hour of her life, not knowing if he would make it or not. She wanted so badly to tell him then that she loved him, but she couldn't find her voice, or her courage.

She moved her fingers up to his tattoos, which she found intriguing, yet sexy on him. She could tell that she was rousing him out of his sleep as his eyelashes began to flutter. She lightly traced over one of the inked stars on his bicep. His arm started to twitch as a small smile played on his lips even though his eyes were still closed. She could tell she was tickling him and had no desire to stop so she bit her bottom lip as she continued tracing patterns on his tender skin. Suddenly he popped up, rolled her over and trapped her beneath him while mercilessly tickling her ribcage. Kate fell out in a heap of laughter while trying, unsuccessfully, to stop his advances. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." She said giggling. He let up and nuzzled his head in her neck.

He lifted his face up and smiled warmly at her, "Good morning" He said as he took in her bright eyes, long dark unruly waves, and her beautiful grin. He wondered how on earth he got so lucky.

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "I'm not ready for you to move out, Kate."

She grinned, "Well if _someone _hadn't seduced me in the kitchen last night, maybe it wouldn't be so hard."

He let out a hearty laugh, "Oh really? I didn't hear you complaining too much" He said teasingly. "Besides, I couldn't help myself anymore. Having you so close was driving me crazy."

She nodded knowingly while running her fingers through his short hair. "Are you working today?" She asked.

"No, I took the day off. I figured I would help you and Aaron get settled into the new place. Then I have to head over to mom's to help her go over the details for the memorial service." Kate remembered Jack telling her that Margo wanted to have an official memorial service to honor Christian. They never really had one since she was hit with the news of Jack being in the plane crash, and now that he was alive and well, she had refocused on memorializing Christian.

Jack looked up at her again, "It would mean a lot to me to have you there, Kate. I know you didn't know him, but…"

She cut him off, "Of course, I'll be there Jack."

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, but he deepened it slightly. Suddenly, they heard Aaron cooing and gurgling over the monitor. They both broke apart and laughed.

Jack looked at her and said, "Why don't you let me get him up and feed him while you get ready."

Before she could respond, he was already out of the bed getting dressed. She smiled to herself at how thoughtful he was. She wondered if maybe they would have a child of their own one day. She shook the crazy thought from her head as she turned on the hot stream of water.

For once, she was excited, hopeful about her future and where Jack would fit into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate smoothed out the fabric of the black dress and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and wondered when the last time she actually put on makeup was, or even fussed over her appearance for that matter. She didn't know why she was nervous about going to Christian's funeral. It wasn't like she would even know anyone, except maybe Hurley, but she couldn't help but feel like people would be watching her. She had caught on quickly that Jack was a very well respected surgeon from an affluent family, and while to her he was just 'Jack', she wondered if she lived up to the expectations people may have of who he dates. Surely, they didn't expect him to be with a single mother with a troubled past did they? She blew out a long breath. She decided it didn't really matter, and after all, if Jack didn't want her by his side he wouldn't have asked her to be there.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth going over the speech in his head. He laughed at how ridiculous his father would think all of this was. The church, the flowers, the large portrait his mother insisted on.

He was excited about seeing Kate, even though they wouldn't have much one on one time, he still needed her by his side. It had only been a couple of nights, but he missed her presence at his place. He hadn't seen her since he helped her and Aaron get settled in to the new house. That afternoon, after she had put Aaron down for a nap, things got pretty hot and heavy between them on the couch, but they were interrupted by someone coming to set up the cable. By then, it was already past time for him to meet with his mother.

He broke his train of thought and noticed that some people were starting to trickle into the church. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for all of the handshaking and small talking that he would be doing. He was dreading it actually, he was so tired of people talking about the plane crash and asking him the same questions over and over. He looked up and saw Kate entering in the foyer. He felt his heart rate pick up just by the sight of her. _She was so beautiful._ She was nervously bobbing Aaron up and down, and he could see her eyes searching for him. He immediately walked straight over to her. She let out a relieved smile when their eyes met.

"Hey." He warmly greeted her and Aaron.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back, her eyes shining. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just ready to get this over with." He replied.

She nodded and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. He took her by the elbow and led her into a small, unoccupied room off of the foyer. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he leaned down with Aaron between them and laid a lingering, soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you for being here, Kate. It really means a lot to me." With that, he grabbed her hand and walked her to her seat.

* * *

Kate stood frozen in her place as the Australian woman, _Carole was it_, exited from the church. She dared to lock eyes with Jack momentarily, even though he looked half crazed, his eyes darting all over the room. Did she hear her right? How was this even possible?

She replayed the last part of the conversation again in her head...

_"Would you like to know the strangest thing about all this, Dr. Shephard? My daughter was on your plane too, and you never even knew she was your sister. She was one of the ones who died when your plane hit the water. Her name was...Claire."_

Jack felt as if the air was being sucked out of his lungs. In that one moment he felt his world spinning out of control. He looked at Kate who was holding Aaron protectively to her chest. Her face mirrored the shock that he felt coursing through his veins. Surely, this was a mistake. How could he not have known Christian had another child? _Claire._ None of this made sense. He had to get out of there. He couldn't breathe. He rushed past Kate, in desperate need of air, and of answers that he may never find.

* * *

Kate sat back into her couch, frustrated. It had been two days since Christian's funeral and she had yet to hear from Jack. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, but she wanted him to know that she was there no matter what. She needed to know he would be ok. She had called him a few times, but only got voicemail.

Tonight was the night they were supposed to go on their first date. She didn't want to dwell on it, because it seemed petty in comparison to what was going on in his world. She heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she curiously looked through the peephole. She couldn't help but smile as she swung the door open, "Hurley!" She immediately threw her arms around him in a big hug. He was probably one of the few people she would be happy to see right now. Hurley took in her sweat pants and tshirt, "Um, don't you have a date tonight? Where's Jack?"

Remembering dawned on her, Jack had arranged to have Hurley come over to stay with Aaron while they went out. Even though Aaron would already be in bed, she wasn't comfortable having someone over that she didn't know, so Hurley was the best option. Plus, he made it clear that he wanted to be a part of Aaron's life.

Kate tried to hide her disappointment. Hurley had no idea. And why would he? As far as Kate knew, she was the only other person that knew about Claire. "Um, yeah. Jack isn't coming tonight. I should have called you before you drove all the way over...I guess it just slipped my mind" Kate responded looking down.

"What do you mean he isn't coming? He was so excited about tonight. He gave me all the details a few days ago." Hurley replied with a smile.

Kate motioned him in with a sad smile. He knew then that this was more complicated than Jack probably getting called into work. She looked up at him, "You hungry? I could really go for some pizza." Sensing that she needed to talk, he quickly obliged.

Kate proceeded to fill him in on the encounter after Christian's funeral. She figured Hurley would find out anyway. And right now, she really needed a friend.

Hurley sat there, shocked for a few minutes before speaking, "Dude. That's impossible, right? I mean, I know Jack's dad _was_ in Australia when he died so I guess it's possible that he had a whole other life there, but…Claire? How is it possible that they ended up on the same plane? A plane that crashed on some God-forsaken island, no less." Then his eyes got bigger as it dawned on him "Whoa, so if Claire is Jack's sister then that means that Aaron is his…"

"Nephew, right." Kate finished for him.

They were interrupted by the pizza delivery at the door. They both ate in silence as Hurley was still processing this new information.

"Sooo, I take it things with you and Jack were getting pretty serious, huh?" Hurley eyed her carefully.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She replied with a sigh, "But I don't know where this leaves us. I mean Aaron being Jack's nephew kind of changes things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it kind of complicates things a bit. But you never know, maybe Jack will come around." Hurley was trying to give her hope, even though he wasn't sure himself.

She gave him a small smile. "Will you promise me something, Hurley?"

"Of course, Kate. Anything."

"Will you promise to check in on him from time to time? I just want him to be able to talk to someone. Someone who was there. We really only have each other- you, me and Jack. Sayid is God knows where, and Sun went back to be with her family. So it's just us now. I need to know he won't carry this burden alone, even if that means I'm not the one he is leaning on."

He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You got it. But only if you promise that I can come over and visit you and Aaron once a week." Her eyes watered. She knew how close Hurley was to Claire and Charlie. He couldn't help but feel a connection and obligation to Aaron. She leaned in to give him a hug, "You better."

* * *

Jack sat in his living room staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Earlier that day, he met with his father's banker, who was also a close friend of the family. After searching Christian's banking records over the past 15 years, he confirmed what he already felt in his gut to be true. Twice a year for the past 22 years, Christian sent a large sum of money to Carole Littleton in Australia from a separate account.

He continued to stare at the ceiling as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was exhausted from the gamut of emotions he had been going through. He was angry, hurt and confused. _Why would Christian do this to him...to his mother?_ She stood by him through thick and thin. How could he have had this whole other life that they didn't know about? Did Claire even know him? Did they have a relationship? He guessed probably not. Then the guilt crept in again. _Claire was his sister. Aaron was his nephew._ Was she even still alive? Would he have tried harder to find her if he had known?

He then thought of Kate. Tonight was supposed to be their first 'real' date. Maybe it was silly considering that had already passed that point in their relationship, but he wanted so badly to do this right. She had called him a few times and he stared at her name on the screen, wanting nothing more than to hear her voice, but he just ….couldn't. What was he supposed to do about Aaron? How could he have a relationship with Kate when Aaron was always going to be there to serve as a reminder of his father's infidelity and his guilt over failing Claire? He reached over to pick up his phone to listen to her voicemail again. Her voice had the power to calm him instantly and, right now, it was the only thing he had to cling to. All he wanted was to see her. To hold her in his arms and let her effects wash over him and make him feel complete in only the way that she could. But for now he would have to settle for her voice. He knew he should call her, to explain why he couldn't be there tonight. But how could he explain to her what he wasn't even able to make sense himself?

He walked over to his counter where the framed picture of Christian from his memorial service sat. He picked it up and stared into the photograph, as if he was trying to read Christian's mind. To get something real from this man who was supposed to be his father. _Was this all a sick joke? _After looking into his father's face, trying to read his thoughts from a photo that was taken two years ago, he muttered through gritted teeth, "You son of a bitch!" while he rared back and chunked the picture as hard as he could across the room until it bounced off the wall and shattered into a hundred pieces across the floor.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews. It really means a lot to me! I hope are still enjoying this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jack tentatively walked up the front steps to Kate's house. He stopped in front of her door and drew in a deep breath. It had been a week since he had seen her last –at his father's funeral. She had called him and sent him a few text messages, he knew she was worried about him. He finally called her back on the third day. Truth be told, he missed her terribly and wanting nothing more than to see her.

She had invited him over for dinner and so here he was, feeling more anxious than he thought he should. It was funny how everything changed so quickly. Before, he was more than ready to dive in head first with Kate. He was tired of denying himself of what his heart wanted. And she was _here, _she didn't disappear on him like he feared she would. On the island, she seemed just out of his reach, as if she would flee from him any minute. Yet, here she was staying in one place, putting down roots- _and she loved him_. It was more than he dared to dream.

But then there was Aaron, who at no fault of his own, symbolized not only Christian's infidelity and lies, but worse, Jack's failure. How could he look this baby in the face when he felt so guilty for not being able to save Claire- _his sister_? Yet, it was abundantly clear that there would be no relationship with Kate unless he got past it. After she had made up her mind about keeping Aaron, she became fiercely protective of him. Jack could see her falling more and more in love with the child each passing day. _How did things get so fucked up? _he wondered bitterly before knocking on the door.

He was half ready to leave, until she answered. For a brief moment, he forgot all about his inner demons and just drank her in. _God, he missed her. _She flashed him that grin of hers and threw her arms around his neck drawing him in. "I've been worried about you, Jack." She pulled back and he could see the sincerity in her clear, green eyes. He felt guilty, he hadn't _wanted _to avoid her. "I know, Kate. I'm sorry. Things have been really busy at the hospital, and I've just been trying to sort things out in my head." He told her earnestly. She gave his hand a squeeze and led him inside.

Kate knew Jack was having a hard time dealing with the news that Claire was his half-sister. Though she never knew his father, she knew enough to know that Jack's relationship with him had been strained for a very long time and this just compounded every bitter feeling Jack ever had toward him. She had secretly hoped that it would not affect their blossoming relationship, but she feared it might. Jack was so analytical and she knew he would have internal struggles when it came to Aaron.

Jack followed her into the kitchen and noticed how everything already looked so homey and inviting, even though she had only been there for a couple of weeks. "I hope you aren't expecting too much." Kate said, letting out a small laugh. "Aaron has been quite a handful today, so I wasn't able to do as much in the kitchen as I would have liked." Jack smiled, "Kate, trust me, anything is better than eating at the hospital." Just then Aaron, who was lying on the rug in the living room on his activity mat, let out an excited squeal and gurgle as he kicked at the toys hanging above him. Kate couldn't help but laugh in his direction, "Of course, now he is going to make a liar out me and act like an angel. This is the first time all day I've been able to put him down. I'm pretty sure he is cutting teeth."

Jack timidly walked over to where Aaron was laying. He felt a flutter in his chest as Aaron looked up at him, grinning and kicking. He still couldn't fathom that this baby lying before him was his nephew.

On the island, Aaron had become so beloved by everyone there, he was a symbol of hope and new life amidst the chaos and death that the island had brought. But now, as Jack looked at him, all he felt was confusion. He reached over to inspect his gums and found what Kate had suspected to be right. "Well, I think you are right. His gums are swollen, and you can see two tiny indentions where his teeth will be. He could possibly run a low grade fever, but it isn't likely. You can give him a little Tylenol if he seems too irritable" Kate smiled and walked over from the kitchen, "Well thank you for that detailed diagnosis, Dr. Shephard." She said, teasingly. He blushed under her stare. He knew she didn't need his opinion on teething, but somehow it helped him compartmentalize things if only for a moment, he could see Aaron as a patient and not his estranged nephew. She reached her hand out to help him up, "Ready to eat?"

Luckily, Aaron continued to be satisfied long enough to let them eat in peace. Kate could sense that Jack was a little different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Was he uncomfortable, distant? She couldn't tell exactly, but she wanted to have that conversation with him. They never talked about what happened after the funeral and every time Kate had tried to bring it up over the phone, Jack changed the subject.

All of a sudden, Aaron let out a cry. She walked over and picked him up to comfort him and he began rubbing his eyes. "He didn't nap well today, so I think I'm going to go ahead and put him down to bed." Jack jumped up, "Of course, go ahead, I'll clear the table while you take care of him." She watched as he began taking dishes to the sink, "No, Jack don't do that. I'll clean up later." He rolled his eyes at her playfully, "I want to, now get out of here." She shot him a thankful look before making her way up the stairs with Aaron. Jack tried not to let his eyes dwell on her backside too long. She had been driving him crazy all evening in her black yoga pants and white, long sleeve, fitted t-shirt. Over the past week when he was not dwelling on Aaron, Christian and Claire, he had many fantasies about Kate. She had a way of working his mind into a frenzy.

About twenty minutes later, Kate came back downstairs to find Jack sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was catching up on the Sox scores." Kate sat down next to him, her scent and nearness so intoxicating. "Oh, are they still on? We can watch the rest of the game if you want." He shook his head, grinning, "Nah, I'll catch the highlights later. Doesn't look like they are going to pull this one out anyway."

She looked over and studied his face, he looked exhausted. She knew he was probably working himself way too hard. She reached over and began running her fingers through his short hair. He sighed and let his head rest on the back of the couch, content with her touch. He wanted nothing more than to clear his mind and focus solely on the woman next to him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. For a brief moment they just held eyes, each trying to read the other's mind. His eyes flickered down from her eyes to her lips then back up to her eyes. His gaze turned hot and expectant and she felt herself succumbing to it. He reached over to cup her face and whispered huskily, "Come here." She obliged and straddled his lap while he drew her into a long, hungry kiss.

In the back of her head, she knew she should stop and talk to him, to make sure he was really ok. But her body was betraying her, and as soon as his lips made their way down her neck it was all but forgotten. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and drew her down closer to him until she was flush against him and could feel his hardness underneath her. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back pinned deliciously underneath him. They both tore off each other's clothes, desperate to feel the wholeness they only felt from each other.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Jack trudged into his apartment after another long day at work. He had a surgery scheduled for 6am, and he knew he needed to take advantage of some sleep. He felt guilty over spending so much time at work, and not with Kate. Deep down, he knew that if it weren't for his guilt and feelings over Claire, he would have kept a lighter schedule so he could spend every other waking minute with her and Aaron…_but he just couldn't._ He was determined to make things between them work. He was so in love with her that it was hard to breath just thinking about it. No woman had ever penetrated his heart the way she did and he wanted nothing more than to be with her, near her everyday. He had to get past this guilt…_he had to_. Aaron was innocent in all of this and Jack would just have to find a way to accept him into his life without clinging to the emotional baggage that came along with it. He wished it weren't so late so he could call and hear Kate's voice. He knew she kept her phone on silent at night, so a text message wouldn't wake her, he quickly typed out, _"I miss you" _and sent it to herbefore drifting off to sleep.

He awoke suddenly a few hours later in a cold sweat, his chest pounding. His nightmare was so _real_. They were on the island and he could see Claire's terrified eyes, she was screaming something but he couldn't hear her. All he could see was the sheer terror in her eyes, begging him to save her. He was running toward her, but the faster and harder he ran, the further away she got. He kept falling down and getting back up until she disappeared and everything around him turned black. He sat up trying to shake the image out of his mind and threw the covers off of himself. He headed toward the shower, knowing there was no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

* * *

Kate was running around the house, trying to get Aaron dressed and out the door on time. Today was his first morning at the Mom's Day Out program at a very well respected daycare center near her neighborhood. She had become good friends with another mom down the street who had convinced her that it would be a good idea to send Aaron. The more Kate thought about it, the more it seemed like it would be good for him. She wanted him to be around babies his age for social interaction, and she wanted him to be used to being around other people in general. _It couldn't be good for him to just be with her all day, right?_ And it was only two days a week for a few hours. Still, Kate was having those typical mommy jitters about leaving him. She laughed to herself thinking how ridiculous she was being. She would have never envisioned herself as one of _those moms_, almost in tears pulling up to the daycare center.

Financially, she and Aaron were very well taken care of thanks to the settlement. Still, she felt that nagging to find something for herself. Whether it was a part-time job or going back and getting her degree, she wasn't sure yet. She knew she had time to figure that out and it would be easier if Aaron was already established somewhere.

It had been a little over a month since Christian's funeral and she had only seen Jack a handful of times. He would call often to check up on her, but she knew he was avoiding her, or worse avoiding Aaron. He was distant around Aaron, completely unlike he was with him before. She couldn't blame Jack for feeling strange around him, but yet it angered her too.

Her thoughts often drifted to Claire. They searched endlessly for her with no trace. Why would she have just left Aaron alone in the jungle? Kate concluded that she would probably never know the answer to that question. All she knew was that they did what they had to do. They couldn't leave Aaron there and Kate stepping up to claim him was the only logical choice- one that she hadn't regretted for a second.

* * *

Kate pulled into the parking lot of Jack's practice. She knew he was having consultations most of the day, so she let herself in the back door with the code Jack had given her when they first got back. She had only been there once, but she remembered where his office was. The door was slightly ajar, and she opened it to find it empty. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and decided she would wait for him. She had felt so uneasy about things between them lately and she just needed to see him, face to face.

She looked around his office, which was impeccably tidy, and looked up to see all of his accolades and diplomas displayed on the wall. On the island, she knew he was an amazing doctor, but since being back in L.A. she quickly figured out that he and his father were world-renown surgeons. Their work was cited in many groundbreaking medical journals. Of course, Jack would never flaunt that and he was always so embarrassed when Kate would tease him. She remembered being so surprised to see him driving an old beat up Bronco instead of something sleek and expensive. She thought it seemed to fit him though. He was refined, yet there was something so _rugged_ about him, which she was insanely attracted to. Jack didn't do what he did for the prestige and honor, it was in his blood, he couldn't resist the urge to save people and put them back together. Kate never thought they would fit in the real world, but somehow it just felt so right, more so than anything she had ever experienced.

She broke out of her reverie when she heard the door creak open. Jack looked delightfully surprised to see her. His eyebrows shot up and he let out a genuine smile that made her weak in the knees, "Hey you," he said as he made his way over to set his things down.

He was dressed in his slacks, oxford and tie with his white lab coat and holding a clipboard, presumably with patient's notes on them. He looked dead sexy and she had to push the naughty thoughts out of her mind. She smiled bashfully, "I hope you don't mind, I let myself in. I know I probably should have called first…"

He paused to look at her. She was a sight for sore eyes and he was relieved to see her, "Of course not, Kate. I'm glad you're here."

She watched him put away the files he was holding and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. _What was she doing here?_

She cleared her throat, "Jack, I just…I just wanted to see you. I _needed _to see you. I want to make sure you're ok. You've been…different lately."

He could see the hurt and confusion on her face and he felt immensely guilty. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, how could he make her understand something he didn't even understand himself?

He closed the gap between them and put his hand under her chin, lifting her face up and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were defiant and he knew she was trying to put up a strong front. He cursed himself for not trying harder. "Kate, please look at me. I know I've been different but I don't know how to explain…"

What was he supposed to tell her? That he was having nightmares about his long lost sister who he failed to save and that every time he looked at Aaron, he saw her? That he wanted to be with her more than anything in the world, but he was a head case because of the mess his father created?

Before he could muster anything to say, Nancy, one of his nurses rapped lightly on the door. Nancy was older, and over the years had become a good friend of Jack's family and especially to Margo. As soon as she stepped in, she could tell she had interrupted something personal. "Dr. Shephard, I'm so sorry to interrupt. Mr. Hester is in room three waiting for you. I have his scans ready if you would like to go over them beforehand."

Jack nodded and took the scans from her, "Thank you, Nancy. I'll be in with him in just a few minutes."

Kate stood up and grabbed her purse, feeling foolish for interrupting his work. "I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have come here."

He wasn't ready for her to leave, "Kate, it's ok. You're right, I… we do need to talk."

She turned around to face him, "Can you come over this evening when you get off?"

Jack released a deep breath, "I, um…I actually have to get over to the hospital to check on a few patients after I leave here, so this evening may not work. But this consultation won't take long if you want to wait here. Then maybe you and me can go grab some coffee or something." He looked down at her hopefully.

Kate's face fell and he immediately knew he said something wrong. Her mouth drew into a tight line and she was trying to hold back the tears she felt welling up.

She couldn't do this anymore. Not until he was ready.

"I know why you don't want to see the baby, Jack. But until you do, until you _want_ to- there's no _you and me_ going for coffee."

He felt like he had been punched in the gut as she walked past him. She turned around and gave him a sad smile, "But, um, if at any time you change your mind -come by and see us."

He blinked rapidly and nodded, "Yeah. Ok." It sounded lame coming out of his mouth, but he felt numb everywhere.

She looked him in the eyes one last time and whispered, "Goodbye, Jack" before making her way down the hallway to the back door.

As he watched her walk away that hollow feeling began to creep into his chest and he felt like he was going to be sick. But he knew she was right, what he had been doing wasn't fair to her or Aaron.

One way or another, he was going to fix this.

He had to.

**AN: Anyone still reading? Please review and let me know if you are! But please be patient- I know my writing is rusty. I do not consider myself a seasoned writer in the least, but this is a fun outlet for me. And I really miss Jack and Kate. A special shout out to Emerson023 because I can promise this chapter would have NEVER happened without her encouragement! I would have likely given up a long time ago. **


End file.
